narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 546 Diskussion
sind raus, bestätigt und ZIEMLICH knapp gehalten. Credits: Ohana Verification: Confirmed Trans: takl やっと、ガアラが動いたよ～ ガアラパパ　前雷影ＶＳガアラ　土影 At last, Gaara made a move~ Gaara papa, the former Raikage vs Gaara, Tsuchikage komisch am anfang stand auf mangaspoiler noch das die neuen pains auf naruto und bee treffen Jönäs 11:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) spoiler sind enttäuschend ich hab auf mehr auf naruto kämpfe gehofft. einmal macht kishi mal was cooles und gleich danach sowas ödes.Jönäs 11:50, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :der kampf der kage ist für dich enttäuschend??? O_o ...darauf warten viel mehr menschen als auf naruto und seine rasengankämpfe :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) p.s. sowas stehtuaf mangastrem.com Naruto manga 546 text information Naruto arrived at the battlefield Pain meet with the jinchuuriki the former Raikage vs Gaara, Tuchikage :die spoiler sind jetzt drin auf der seite Aktuelle Spoiler. bitte keine mehr hier posten! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::mich interesiert mehr was naruto macht als die kage ich finde kishi hätte sie voher bringen. an der stelle wo team 7 gegen asuma kämpft. außerdem ist es noch interessanter mal die jnchus in action zu sehen. ich mein die edo jichus. will mal wissen was han sodrauf hat. bzw fuu. keiner kann mir sagen das die kage interessanter sind als jinchus. auserdem kämpft gaara mit und sein techniken kennt man ja großenteils auch wenn sie cool sind. naruti hat vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere jutsus gelernt auser rasengan technicken. Jönäs 12:11, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::weil die jinchus interessanter zu sein scheinen als die kage macht kishi es ja auch so, dass sie zuletzt kommen. das interessanteste kommt zum schluss halt. ist doch alles richtig. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:17, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Endlich!! auf die kage kämpfe freue ich mich schon die ganze zeit!! das mit naruto war/ist ja ganz nett, doch ich finde die kage kämpfe noch interessanter [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:35, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja sehe ich genaus so und Kishi will auch zeigen was sonst noch so jetzt auf dem Schlachtfeld passiert. ich denke auch das wen Gaar gegen sein Vater kämpfen soll dies auch nur ein kurzer Kampf wird. er wird wahrscheinlich so ähnlich enden wird wie die anderen ,,Kämpfe,, Wiederbeleben Shinobi gegen die lebend. wo kämpft, geredet und dann der Wiederbelebte sich entweder selber tötet oder versiegelt wird. ne Vermutung und ne frage : Vermutung: gaaras dad hat auch das mit dem sand drauf wie er frage: kann es sein das das ganze n kekkai genkai ist ? Ich mein was idt es sonst ? es ist kein puppenspieler jutsu und kein doton .. also nur ne Vermutung / frage .. weil konnte es nicht rein theoretisch sein das die Kontrolle von sand ein kekkai genkai ist ? Weil ich hab sonst noch niemanden damit arbeiten bzw kampfen sehen .. also wäre es doch nur prinzipiell möglich oder? Weil es wurde ja auch nie behauptet das es kein ist. :es ist möglich. genauso ist es möglich, dass es ein hiden ist oder doch einfach nur ein nin-jutsu :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:24, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :ich dacht immer die sandkontrolle komme von dem bijuu, aber da gaare es immer noch beherscht könnte esd auch ein kekkai genkai sein. Aber wenn es eins ist warum haben es dann temari und kankuro nicht? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:36, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Manga ist auf www.Mangastream.com raus und ist langweilig und interessant zu gleich, find ich :D